


Good Boy Michael

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gavin has work to do, M/M, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Top Gavin Free, but he does Michael instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Gavin just wants to prepare for the next heist, but Michael and Ryan have different ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets

Gavin was sat in front of his monitors, fingers flying over the keyboard as he gathered security information for their upcoming heist. Line after line of code flashed in front of him, cameras pulled up on the screen to his left and various other very important looking tabs to his right (alright, it was reddit, but who cares?). He wasn’t aware of the door opening and Michael and Ryan stepping in until Ryan’s broad hands rested on his shoulders, sliding down his chest to tweak his nipples over the t-shirt he currently donned. He shifted his headphones, uncovering one ear before going back to typing.

“I’m busy,” he murmured distractedly, trying to ignore the roaming hands.

“We’re bored,” Michael stated, leaning down to nip at Gavin’s neck.

“You have eachother,” Gavin replied, wrinkling his nose slightly.

“But we want you,” Ryan growled, hand sliding down to cup him through his sweatpants.

“Busy,” Gavin breathed, fingers slowing in their race across the keyboard.

There was no response this time, just Michael’s hand sliding up under his shirt to scrape nails up his side and draw a shudder from the Brit. A mark was sucked into the side of his neck, Ryan palming him lightly. His vision fuzzed slightly as he fought to concentrate, little whimpers falling from his lips as the older men teased him. Ryan’s hand slid into his sweatpants, taking his half hard length in hand and stroking slowly. Gavin’s head fell back, hands finally stilling on the keyboard as a soft moan slipped past his lips.

“G-guys, I’m busy,” he tried again, half hoping they didn’t stop.

Michael’s teeth scraped dangerously along his throat, warm breath washing over his heating skin as he chuckled and making him shudder. He reached back to tangle a hand in Michael’s curls, releasing a needy whimper when the hand down his pants disappeared. His chair was tugged back, Ryan coming around to tug his pants down his thighs. Michael moved away from his neck, the clink of a belt being unbuckled and the thud of it hitting the ground attracting his attention. Michael’s hair was ruffled, cheeks flushed and lips just a bit too-red as he pushed his jeans down. Ryan, now that he looked, was in very much the same state, leading Gavin to believe they’d started something before coming to bother him.

Michael’s cock was an almost angry red when he pulled his boxers down, confirming Gavin’s suspicions. He barely had a second to celebrate his observation skills before a wet heat was engulfing his cock, dragging his attention to where Ryan had dropped to his knees and swallowed him down. Broad palms pressed his hips down, anticipating his squirming. A wanton moan slipped past his lips, Michael’s calloused hand muffling the end of it.

“Shhh, Geoff is just down the hall,” he murmured in his ear, tugging his head back with his other hand.

Gavin stared up at Michael uncomprehendingly, green eyes clouded with lust as he tilted his head to suck a finger into his mouth. Michael bit his lip to retrain a groan at the sight, kicking Ryan lightly. The older man moved away, gripping Michael’s hips to drag him closer. He flicked his tongue over Michael’s slit briefly, making him groan.

“Hey, Gav, I have a gift for you,” Ryan hummed, standing and tugging Michael’s finger from his mouth.

Gavin just whimpered, turning a questioning gaze on Ryan. In lieu of an answer, he turned Michael and let him sink onto the Brit’s cock. Gavin bit his lip roughly, fingers digging into the red head hips. They were definitely up to something before they got here, and that something was stretching out Michael.

“G-god, boi, so tight,” he whispered, just rolling his hips up into the older man.

Michael just groaned, adjusting to the stretch that was Gavin. Despite nearly always bottoming, Gavin certainly had the cock for a top. Ryan gripped Michael’s hair, bumping the head of his cock against Michael’s lips. The red head opened easily, looking up at Ryan with hooded eyes. Gavin stood from his chair, pushing it back to get more room as he thrusted slowly. Michael nearly choked at the sudden movement behind him, throat convulsing around the head of Ryan’s cock and forcing a moan from him.

The brit leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from his desk drawer, pulling out to slick himself up quickly before thrusting back in. The slide was easier, and Gavin wasted no time in picking up the pace. Michael rocked with the harsh thrusts, gripping the desk behind Ryan to avoid falling over. Ryan’s hand was fisted in Michael’s curls, tugging deliciously as he groaned around the mouthful. Michael tried to be skillful, he really did, but Gavin’s cock plowing into him from behind made it impossible to do anything but swallow and moan like a whore. The bobbing pace was set by Gavin’s quick thrusts, and Michael had to lock his jaw to avoid biting down when a particularly harsh thrust landed on his prostate. Stars exploded infront of his eyes, one hand flying back to dig his nails into Gavin’s wrist.

He got the message, hitting the same spot over and over with precision that, had Michael not been overwhelmed with pleasure, would’ve been surprising. Ryan panted above him, hips thrusting forward to meet Michael in a desperation that only meant he was close.

“Fuck, such a good little slut, Michael,” Ryan growled, words usually reserved for Gavin making the demolitionist moan loudly.

The hit man’s hips stuttered slightly, holding MIchael’s head firmly in place as he came down his throat. Michael swallowed most of it obediently, but Gavin chose that moment to fuck into him like a jack hammer. His jaw hung open as Ryan pulled out, cum dribbling down his chin as earth-shattering moans fell from Michael’s lips. His nails carved divets in the wooden desk, shuddering violently as he came. Gavin fucked him through his orgasm and into oversensitivity, pace erratic as he got close himself.

“G-Gav, fuck, sensitive, hurry up,” Michael babbled, eyes rolling back in his head.

Gavin stilled a moment later, filling Michael with his own release with a drawn out moan. He collapsed back onto the chair, Michael landing in his lap with a quiet noise (because it absolutely wasn’t a whimper, Michael Jones doesn’t whimper). Ryan, still panting lightly, pulled several tissues from the box on the corner of Gavin’s desk and wiped the cum and spit still on Michael’s chin.

“Fuck,” Michael rasped, feeling absolutely boneless.

“Michael, you’re heavy,” Gavin whined quietly, though his arms were still wrapped around the older man’s waist.

“Then you shouldn’t have fucking plowed me like your life depended on it,” Michael slurred, turning his head to catch the brit’s lips in a slow kiss. Gavin tasted Ryan on his tongue, with the spicy taste of Michael himself just under it.

“Need a nap,” Gavin grumbled when they parted.

Ryan helped Michael stand on shaky legs, smirking at the whine he released as Gavin slid out (because maybe Michael Jones whines, whatever). Gavin stood himself, tugging his sweatpants back up. Geoff threw open the door at that moment, looking nonplussed at the sight before him.

“Where’s the toaster?”

“In the kitchen,” Ryan replied, narrowing his eyes. “Why do you have a fork?”

“‘Kay, thanks, bye,” Geoff said hurriedly, slamming the door.

There was silence for a moment before Jeremy’s muffled yell of “Geoff don’t stick the fork in the toaster!” could be heard. Ryan just snickered, buttoning his pants with one hand before tugging Michael’s pants up as well.

“Try to be a bit quieter next time, boys,” Ryan scolded half heartedly.


End file.
